The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventional systems may desire to store one or more copies of data in a plurality of locations. For example, identical data records may be stored both at a client of a system as well as a server of the system, and may be periodically synchronized (e.g., for purposes of maintaining updated data, etc.). Unfortunately, traditional data synchronization techniques have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, systems may perform general data synchronizations that may fail to account for one or more specific circumstances associated with the client and/or server. Additionally, the general data synchronizations may perform unnecessary transfers of data, may transfer data at inconvenient times, etc. Accordingly, it is desirable to synchronize data between a client and a server in an optimized fashion.